comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
The 5th Anniversary Show!
Don't trust the D behind the Main Street Arby's.' "The 5th Anniversary Show!" '''is episode 283 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Marissa Wompler (Jessica St. Clair), Miss Listler (Lennon Parham), Jason Mantzoukas, The Bachelor Brothers (Paul Rust and Neil Campbell), Mike the Janitor & JW Stillwater (Paul F. Tompkins), Traci Rearden (Lauren Lapkus), and Mattilda Besserina Smith (Matt Besser). "The 5th Anniversary Show!" was released on April 28, 2014. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis IT’S BEEN 5 years of Comedy Bang Bang: The Podcast and all your favorites have returned for a bro out sesh! Get ready to experience our unbelievable open door policy as friends of the show Marissa Wompler, Miss Listler, Jason Mantzoukas, and Traci Rearden stop by as well as a new friend by the name of Mattilda Besserina. That’s not all, Mike the Janitor returns to break in the new studio and the Bachelor Brothers are back with an all new business venture babe! Summary Marissa and Miss Listler continue some stories from their appearance the week prior, before being confronted in-studio by Traci. Miss Listler confides in Traci that she B. A. Baracused her for a week to keep her from going to Marissa's birthday party. Marissa and Traci discuss the slam book that they made, and how it strengthened their friendship. However, they are not able to salvage a strong relationship by the time Marissa and Listler have to leave. Scott, Jason, and Traci meet Mattilda Besserina Smith, the 12-year-old president of the Matt Besser Fan Club. Mattilda was born to Matt Besser superfans and recently received a Matt Besser voice transplant for her 12th birthday. She shows off some impressions that have been programmed into her voice box, but has to leave so she doesn't stay out too late. Scott, Traci, and Jason discuss Traci's sex life and the undying love she seems to have for Scott. Mike the Janitor makes a return appearance and they talk about his past life as a Harvard math professor. They also discuss Body Swap movies, Body Grow movies, and the TV show ''Cheaters. The Bachelor Brothers arrive fashionably late as an anniversary present for Scott, and offer him one night with them to do whatever he wants, though "it should probably be gross." They also discuss the new people they've signed to their record label, and their newest business venture: musical note-shaped cars. JW Stillwater arrives at the very end of the episode after he heard a crime go on his Bearcat scanner. He and Jason get into a small tiff when Jason reveals that he has a bigger fanboat than JW's. List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase suggestion:' Jake Dingus (aka Browntown) *'Plugs theme: 'Mr. Podcast Man by Pete Ference *'Side-by-side:' Miss Listler may be a side-by-side. *'"Donkey!":' Engineer Brett's computer makes a 'donk'-type error sound, prompting Scott to do his Shrek impression. *''Texter'': Traci mentions murdering someone bad, like Dexter did, and Scott corrects her. *'It's Been... ' *''Oranges, the New Black'': Scott asks Traci if she went to an Oranges, the New Black style prison for commiting murder. Trivia This episode was voted #8 in the Best of 2014. 5th Anniversary Show!